


A Future Never Thought Of

by Brimonlover (fandomnutty)



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Babies, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnutty/pseuds/Brimonlover
Summary: basically Simon and Bram get married, have kids, and start a life together. (set after book/movie)I will try to put out a chapter everyday!





	1. The Best Day Of Our Lives

**May 11th, 2023 - 10:00 am**  
Simon woke up in a pool of sweat. He looked over to the other side of the bed, expecting Bram would be there sleeping peacefully beside him. But he wasn’t. Simon then remembered what day it was. Their wedding day.  
Leah and Abby had made sure Simon and Bram were kept apart on the night before their wedding. All because of some old superstition. Simon hated it, but he knew there was no use arguing with the girls.  
The two stayed in separate hotels (Leah and Abby knew they would try to sneak into each others rooms if they stayed in the same hotel). Being away from Bram for a night was hell for Simon. He missed cuddling with him all night, feeling the warmth of his body.  
“Simon!”  
Simon snaps out of thought. He sees Leah Standing at his bedside.  
“Oh, hey Leah” Simon says, drowsy.  
“Did you not hear me come in?”  
“No, I guess I didn’t.”  
Leah gives him a knowing look,  
“You were thinking about Bram, weren’t you?” Leah asks  
Simon nods.  
“Well don’t worry, you’ll see him at the altar in exactly 2 hours.”  
Simon looked at the clock. It was 10 am. The wedding was at noon. He smiled. Leah smiles at him.  
“Get on some regular clothes. Nick and Ethan are downstairs in the lobby waiting for you.”  
Simon jumps out of bed, grabs his clothes and runs to the bathroom. Leah rolls her eyes at his excitement.  
After a few minutes, Simon comes out of the bathroom dressed in a blue polo shirt, cacky pants, and brown shoes.  
“We going?” Simon asks.  
Leah laughs.  
“What?”  
“I think this is the most excited I’ve ever seen you.”  
Simon blushes.  
“God, you’re so in love, it makes me sick.” Leah says jokingly.  
Simon laughs.  
“Alright, come on, before Nick starts to get impatient.”  
11:50 am  
Simon paces around the dressing room nervously.  
“Hey Si.”  
Simon stops pacing and looks up to see Abby in the doorway .  
“Oh hey” Simon goes back to pacing  
“Simon, you really should stop pacing. Can’t have you passing out at the altar.”  
Simon stops and sighs.  
“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Abby asks.  
Simon nods. Abby goes over to him and fixes his tie.  
“I know how you’re feeling. I was nervous on my wedding day too. It’s normal. At least that’s what my mom told me.”  
“My mom told me that too.”  
Leah walks in.  
“Brams alright now.”  
“Thank god.” Abby sighs in relief.”  
“Is something wrong with Bram?” Simon asks.  
Leah looks at Simon.  
“He had a panic attack.”  
Simon starts to run out of the room but Leah blocks him.  
“Si, he’s okay, his parents calmed him down.”  
“No, I need to see him!”  
“Simon, calm down!”  
Simon stops fighting Leah and takes a deep breath.  
“He’s alright, Si.” Abby says.  
Simon nods.  
Nora runs in  
“2 minutes till showtime!”  
Leah looks back at Simon.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah,” He smiles “I’m getting married.”  
Leah smiles “Yeah, you are.”  
“1 minute! Come on, people, move it!” Nora yells.  
“Yes ma’am!” Simon runs out of the room.  
**12:00 PM**  
Simon is standing at the altar, waiting for Bram to walk out with his mother. Nick pats his shoulder  
“Break a leg”  
“I don’t think you say that at weddings”  
“Well, what do I say then?”  
Simon thinks for minute.  
“Good question.”  
The orchestra starts playing “Here comes the bride”, or in their case, “Here comes the groom”.  
Bram walks out with his mother by his side.  
Simon smiles at him.  
Bram gets up to Simon, hugs his mom, and stands next to him.  
“You look handsome” Bram says.  
Simon smiles.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself.”  
Bram smiles at him.  
Simon holds his hand out to Bram. Bram takes it.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Simon Spier and Bram Greenfield. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.”  
As the priest went on about true marriage, Simon couldn’t help but think about him and Bram’s future together. How they were gonna get house, have kids, and grow old together. Thinking of it made him want to kiss Bram right then and their.  
Simon snapped out of his thoughts as the priest introduced the vows. Nick handed him and Bram each a copy of vows they had written themselves.  
“Bram will go first.”  
Bram exhales.  
“Simon, before you emailed me, I was so scared to show everyone who I was. So scared that I hid under the name Blue when I announced I was gay on our school gossip website. When you first emailed me, I thought you were just some jock at our school that wanted to find out who I was just so he could torcher me in the halls. But then I realized that you weren’t that jerky jock I thought you were. You were a sweet, sensitive guy who was just as scared as I was to tell everyone who you were. When I saw that our emails were leaked on the school gossip website, I panicked. I was so worried people would find out Blue was me and bully me to death. I hated myself for putting an end to our emailing. It killed me to see you walking through the halls by yourself and eat lunch alone. What killed me even more was seeing those two jerks make fun of you. I wanted to go over to them and beat the shit out of them. But I held myself back. I really wish I hadn’t. And then I saw you had posted on that same gossip website that you were gonna be at the ferris wheel after the school musical and wanted me to come. And I almost didn’t come. I don’t know how I worked up the courage to go, much less go up to you and tell you who I was. But when I did, I felt a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders. And when we kissed, I knew who I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. Simon, I love you more than anything in this world. And I promise that I will do everything in my power to be the husband you deserve.”  
The tears Simon had held back came streaming down his face. He smiled at Bram and mouthed to him ‘I love you too’.  
“Simon, your vows?” The priest said.  
Simon takes a deep breath.  
“Bram, I never thought I’d be with someone like you. I always thought I’d end up marrying some girl just so I wouldn’t be lonely. Us emailing helped me realize that it was okay that I was gay. And that I shouldn’t have to hide who I am just because of the fear of what people would think of me. When the night was almost over on the ferris wheel and I had run out of tickets, I thought you would never show up. I thought I was destined to be alone forever. But you showed up. That day will forever be one of the best days of my life. Being with you these past 5 years have been heaven for me. And I can’t wait for the years to come. I promise to love you for the rest of my life, even when we’re grey, old and bald. I promise to kiss you in the morning when we wake up and kiss you at night when we go to sleep. I promise to make sure the pantry is stocked with oreos.”  
Bram chuckles, along with everybody else.  
“And most of all, I promise to stand by you, no matter how hard life gets. I love you Bram, so much”  
Bram has tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“Do you, Bram Greenfield, take Simon Spier to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?” The priest asks Bram.  
“I do.”  
“And do you, Simon Spier, take Bram Greenfield to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?” The priest asks Simon.  
“I do.  
“With the Power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr and Mr Spier. You may now kiss the groom.”  
Simon pulls Bram into a heated kiss. Everyone cheers and claps. When they pull away from each other, they smile. They had come along way since they first started emailing. And they couldn’t wait for the future to come.


	2. Baby Talk

** 2 years Later **

Simon walks into him and Bram’s apartment from work to the smell of cinnamon, which was an unusual smell for their home. 

“Bram?” Simon calls.

Bram comes out from the kitchen. 

“Hey babe.” Bram goes over to him.

“Hi” Simon gives him a quick kiss. “Why does the place smell like cinnamon?”

“Cause I made snickerdoodles”

“You made snickerdoodles?”

“Well Nora did.”

“That’s what I thought.” Simon smirks and goes into the kitchen to see snickerdoodles in the shape of baby bottles. 

“Bram?” 

“Yeah?” Bram walks into the kitchen. 

“Why do these cookies look like baby bottles?”

Bram raises an eyebrow. “Do you know your sister at all? She’s trying to get us to have a baby.” 

Simon sighs. “She just won’t give it a rest, will she?”

“I guess not.” Bram goes over to Simon and hugs him from behind. Simon holds on to his arm.

“You know, my mom has been bugging me about grandchildren lately” Bram says. 

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“My parents are mentioning it here and there.” Simon says. 

“We’re never gonna hear the end of it tell we have a baby, aren’t we?” Bram asks.

“Are you suggesting that we..”

“Yeah, but only if you want to, I’m ready whenever you are.”

Simon smiles and turns around to face him.

“I’ve been ready ever since we got married.” Simon says. 

Bram smiles. 

“We’re gonna have a baby” 

“We’re gonna have a baby” Simon says.

Simon picks up a baby bottle shaped cookie and shoves it in Brams mouth. Bram chuckles and does the same thing to Simon. Simon swallows the cookie. 

“Damn, Nora makes some bomb-ass cookies.” Simon says.

“You are gonna be such a bad influence on our kid.”

“I know.” Simon says, smirking. 


	3. Finding a Surrogate Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I realized that I haven't really introduced myself to the Love Simon/Simon vs. the Homo-sapiens Fandom of Archive of Our Own yet. I'm Betty and as you can probably tell I'm a huge fan-girl. I have been on Archive of Our Own before but only to read fanfics, I never have had an account before. After I saw Love Simon and read the book, I immediately went on AO3(I think thats the shortened version of this site, correct me if I'm wrong) and I checked the fanfics for this fandom for any fanfics about Simon and Bram getting married and having kids but I couldn't find any. So I decided to write my own. I've had so much fun writing this so far and I can't wait to write more. I hope you guys enjoy my Brimon fanfic!
> 
> (Also I'm posted another chapter today because I have a subsitute in history class and we're supposed to be watching a video and taking notes on our chromebook but I'm doing this instead cause Idfc about history lol)

“What about Angelica? She seems nice, and she’s got a ton of experience.” Bram says looking through profiles of registered surrogates the surrogate agency gave them. 

Simon looks away from the window at Bram.

“Bram, I don’t want a stranger carrying our baby.” Simon huffs.

“Well you should’ve just said that in the beginning!” Bram slams the papers down on the coffee table and goes to their room. 

Simon sighs. The two had went to a surrogate agency that Bram’s mom’s friend had recommended them to. Simon didn’t want to go, but Bram was so excited about it, he kept it in. After an hour of Bram suggesting surrogates to him and him rejecting them, Simon knew that he had to tell Bram what he truly thought. He knew Bram would be upset with him, not because he had just wasted an hour but because Simon lied to him about wanting to go to a surrogate agency. 

Simon went into their room. Bram was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Simon could tell he was stressed out. He went over and sat on the bed next to him. 

“I’m sorry babe, I should’ve told you from the beginning that I didn’t want to a surrogate agency. You just seemed so excited and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Bram looks at him. 

“I wouldn’t have been disappointed, Simon.” 

“Really?”

“No, either if we have someone we know carry our baby or a complete stranger, we’re still gonna have a baby.”   
They sit in silence for a bit. Bram kisses his cheek.

“I’m not mad at you, at least not anymore.”

“You’re not?”

“Si, you were just trying not to disappoint me. I could never be mad at you for that. But, can we please be honest with each other about what we want? I want both of us to be happy with how we do things.”

Simon smiles.

“Of course.” Simon gives Bram a quick kiss.

Bram smiles. “So who were you thinking of for our surrogate?”   
“Well I was thinking maybe Leah.”   
“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I would ask Abby but her and Nick are already expecting a baby and Leah has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. If anyone was going to carry our baby, I’d want it to be her.”

Bram smiles. “Then let’s ask Leah” He texts Leah to come over.

“Wait, you want to ask her now?” Simon questions.

Bram looks at him “Do you not want to ask her right now? Do not lie to me Simon”

“No, We can ask her now, I just didn’t expect you to ask so soon.” 

Bram smiles. His phone dings. He looks at it.

“She’s coming over right now.” Bram says, excitedly.

Simon gets a nervous look on his face. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Bram asks. 

“Yeah, I’m just...worried she’ll say no.” Simon looks down. 

Bram lifts his head up by his chin gently. “I’m sure she’ll say yes. If she doesn’t, then we’ll find someone else.”

Simon nods. Bram kisses his cheek. “Let’s find our surrogate”

 


	4. Finding a Surrogate Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post all weekend! I totally forgot! I'll try to post a chapter tomorrow!

Simon paces around the room, nervously awaiting Leah’s arrival.

“Si, everything is going to be fine.” Bram says trying to calm his husband down. 

The doorbell rings. Simon screams. 

“Are you kidding me Simon?” Bram gives Simon a look.

“I’m panicking!” 

“Oh really? I didn’t notice.” Bram says sarcastically goes over to the door. He opens it to reveal Leah standing there. 

“Hey Bram,” Leah sees Simon, “Hey Si!”

“Hi” Simon manages to squeak out. 

Leah looks at Bram with a confused look. “Is he okay?”

“We have something to ask you and Simon is nervous you’ll say no.” 

“You’re being too obvious!” Simon yells at Bram. 

“Simon, just ask her or I’m gonna ask her!” Bram yells back.

Leah has a really confused look on her face.

“Leah, willyoubeoursurrogate?” Simon mumbles.

“What? Si, I can’t understand you.” 

“Will you be our surrogate?” Simon asks more clearly. 

Leah gets a shocked look on her face. “You mean, like, carry your guys’ kid?”

Simon nods.

“Of course, guys!” Leah says excitedly.

“Wait, really?” Simon asks. 

“Yes! I’d be honored to carry your baby” Leah says.

Simon pauses for a second then hugs Leah really tightly. Leah hugs back, kinda suffocating.

“Si?” Leah says.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t breathe” 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Simon lets go of her. 

Bram smiles at them. “I told you she would say yes.”

Simon sighs “You were right.”

Bram goes over to Simon and kisses his cheek. 

“So when does one of your sperms go in me?” Leah asks.

They all laugh. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! A longer chapter will be up tomorrow!


	5. Finding a Surrogate Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post all weekend! I totally forgot! I'll try to post a chapter tomorrow!

Simon paces around the room, nervously awaiting Leah’s arrival.

“Si, everything is going to be fine.” Bram says trying to calm his husband down. 

The doorbell rings. Simon screams. 

“Are you kidding me Simon?” Bram gives Simon a look.

“I’m panicking!” 

“Oh really? I didn’t notice.” Bram says sarcastically goes over to the door. He opens it to reveal Leah standing there. 

“Hey Bram,” Leah sees Simon, “Hey Si!”

“Hi” Simon manages to squeak out. 

Leah looks at Bram with a confused look. “Is he okay?”

“We have something to ask you and Simon is nervous you’ll say no.” 

“You’re being too obvious!” Simon yells at Bram. 

“Simon, just ask her or I’m gonna ask her!” Bram yells back.

Leah has a really confused look on her face.

“Leah, willyoubeoursurrogate?” Simon mumbles.

“What? Si, I can’t understand you.” 

“Will you be our surrogate?” Simon asks more clearly. 

Leah gets a shocked look on her face. “You mean, like, carry your guys’ kid?”

Simon nods.

“Of course, guys!” Leah says excitedly.

“Wait, really?” Simon asks. 

“Yes! I’d be honored to carry your baby” Leah says.

Simon pauses for a second then hugs Leah really tightly. Leah hugs back, kinda suffocating.

“Si?” Leah says.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t breathe” 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Simon lets go of her. 

Bram smiles at them. “I told you she would say yes.”

Simon sighs “You were right.”

Bram goes over to Simon and kisses his cheek. 

“So when does one of your sperms go in me?” Leah asks.

They all laugh. 

  
  



	6. The Baby is Here

**9 months later**

Simon and Bram were cuddling on the couch when Simon’s phone rings. Simon answers the phone. 

“Hello....Leah, Leah, calm down, I can’t understand you….Wait, you’re going into labor now?!” 

Bram’s eyes widen. 

“..Alright we’ll meet you at the hospital...Bye” Simon hangs up. 

“Is our baby coming now?” Bram smiles.

Simon nods, smiling.

**10 hours later**

Leah is screaming at the top of her lungs, crushing Simon’s hand. 

“After this, I’m gonna murder you Simon!” Leah screams. 

Simon looks at Bram, who is standing next to him. Bram has a worried look on his face. 

“Don’t worry, the nurse said this is normal.” Simon whispers to Bram. 

Bram nods. The doctor walks in.    
“Alright, Ms Burke, when I count to three, I want you to push.” The doctor get position. Leah nods. 

“One...two...three!”   
Leah starts pushing. 

“Good job, steady pushing.” The doctor says. 

Leah keeps pushing. 

“I see a head!” The doctor yells. 

Leah pushes harder. Bram starts to look down where the baby is coming out. Simon stops him. 

“Trust me, you do not want to see that.” Simon tells him. 

Bram nods. A shrill cry fills the room. 

“It’s a boy.” The doctor says. 

Tears fill Simons eyes. He looks Bram. Bram is tearing up too. Leah smiles. 

The nurses clean up the baby boy and start to hand him to Leah. 

“No, give him to them, they’re his parents.” Leah says smiling. 

The nurse gives the baby to Simon. Simon cradles the baby in his arms. Bram looks at the baby over Simons shoulder. 

“He’s perfect.” Bram says.”

Simon smiles. “He is.”

The baby keeps crying.

“Cry it out, son.” Bram says. Simon chuckles. The baby cuddles into Simon, still crying. 

“Shhhh.” Simon says rocking the baby. 

The baby’s crying subsides as Simon rocks him. 

“We need to name this little guy.” Bram says. 

“What do you suggest?” Simon asks Bram. 

“Elijah?” Bram suggests.

“That’s perfect. We could call him Eli for short.”  Simon says.

“I love it” Bram kisses Simon’s cheek. Simon strokes Eli’s tan skin. 

“He looks just like you Bram.” Simon smiles. Bram smiles back. 

“You wanna hold him?” Simon asks. Bram’s eyes widen. 

“I don’t want to break him.”

Simon chuckles. “You won’t break him babe.” Simon hands Eli to Bram. Bram cradles him in his arms. Eli opens his eyes. 

“Hey buddy” Bram says, stroking Eli’s cheek. 

Simon smiles at them. Eli makes a cute little noise. Bram starts to tear up even more. 

“God, I love him.” Bram says. Simon kisses Eli’s forehead and then Brams. 

“I love both of you.” Simon says. Bram smiles at him and then looks down at Eli. 

“We’ll protect you, Eli. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is here! Now I have a question for you guys: do you want me to skip to when Eli is 2 or to when he is a couple months old? Please comment down below!


	7. No Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your opinions yesterday! I'm gonna do a couple chapters of Eli being a newborn and then jump to when he's a toddler!

**2 months later**

Simon and Bram were sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms when Eli started crying. Simon groaned. 

“I’ll get him” Bram kisses Simon’s cheek and gets out of bed. He goes into the nursery where Eli is crying in his crib. Bram goes over to the crib and picks him up. 

“Shhh” Bram rocks Eli in his arms. Eli’s crying subsides as he nestles his face into Brams neck. Bram smiles at his son. 

“You two are adorable.”

Bram turns around to see Simon standing in the doorway. He smiles at him. 

“You know you didn’t have to get up.” Bram says. 

“And miss an opportunity to see my favorite boys together? I could never.” Simon says smiling. Bram smiles wider. Eli hears Simon’s voice and starts to make noises. 

“Someone hears their daddy.” Bram says. 

Simon smiles and goes over to them.    
“Hey buddy” Simon says, rubbing Eli’s back. Eli makes more noises. Bram hands him to Simon. Simon cradles him in his arms. 

“Now when are you gonna sleep through the night, huh?” Simon asks Eli. Bram chuckles. Eli makes more noises. Simon kisses his little cheek. 

“Can you smell his diaper to make sure he doesn’t need a change?” Bram asks. 

Simon lifts up Eli and smells his diaper. He gets taken aback by the smell. “Holy sh-”

“Language!” Bram cuts him off. 

“Sorry babe. He needs a diaper change.” Simon hands him back to Bram. 

“Wait, I changed his diaper last time, it’s your turn.” Bram says. 

“But it’s really bad this time.” Simon whines. 

Bram gives Simon a look.    
“I’ll get right on it, honey” Simon says, not wanting Bram to make him sleep on the couch. He gives Bram a quick kiss and brings Eli to the changing table. 

“You know Bram, I think you’re the girl in this relationship.” Simon says. 

“Oh really?” 

“Mhm”

“And why is that?” Bram asks. 

“Well, you change the baby’s diaper, you make dinner, I make the plans when we go out on dates, you’re more soft than I am.”

“Okay I agree with all the other stuff, but I’m the softer one? Please Si, you literally melt everytime you see Eli.” 

“That’s not-okay that’s a little true.” Simon finishes changing Eli’s diaper. He picks him up off the changing table and sits in the rocking chair with him. Bram goes over to them. Simon starts rocking Eli to sleep. 

“You two are adorable together.” Bram kisses Simon’s cheek. 

“Oh yeah?” Simon steals a kiss from Bram. “How adorable?”   
“Very adorable.” Bram kisses Eli’s forehead. 

Simon looks down at Eli. “You look more adorable with him.”

“And why’s that?”   
“You two look alike. I look nothing like him.”

“Oh, Si” Bram wraps his arms around Simon from behind. “He does look like you. Sure you don’t have the same skin tone but he does look like you.”

“No, he doesn’t. And why would he anyways. We used your sperm, not mine.”

“Well, I think you’re forgetting that you and Leah look almost like twins.”

“We do not”

“Yes you do. You guys have the same color hair, same skin tone.”

“Besides that.”

“Simon, if you look closely, you’ll see that he has your nose and your eyes.”

Simon looks down and sees that his son has the same features as him. 

“Okay maybe you’re right about me and Leah looking like twins.”

Bram chuckles and kisses Simon’s cheek. “I told you”

Simon smiles down at his son. “God, I love him so much”

“It’s hard not to” Bram strokes Eli’s little feet. 

“Let’s have another kid.” Simon says. 

“Woah, slow your roll there, Si. Eli’s only two months old. Let’s give Leah’s uterus a break”

Simon sighs. “Fine”

Bram kisses Simon’s cheek again. “I promise you, we will have another kid in the future. In fact, I hope we have many more kids in the future.”

“Me too.”

Bram looks down at Eli. 

“How did we get so lucky to have this sweet little baby?” 

“I have no idea” 

Later that night, Simon and Bram go back to sleep, cuddled in each others arms, dreaming of all the other kids they’ll have together. 

  
  



	8. (UPDATE)

Hey Guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a couple of days. I have 4 tests this week so I've been studying for those. I have also been having writers block for this story so if you want to comment some prompts that would be great! I promise I'm going to get a chapter to you guys by thanksgiving! Hope you had a great weekend! See ya on either wednesday or thursday!


	9. Babysitting (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back? Did I survive a math test, a biology test, and a history test? I think I did. Wow, didn't expect that. Anyways, I'm brain dead but I still managed to write a chapter. Hope it's not crappy!

“Bram, Eli is going to be fine.” Simon says as Bram paces around the room nervously. It was Friday night and Leah was coming over to watch Eli while Simon and Bram went out on their first date since they had become parents. Bram, as you can probably tell, was nervous about leaving his son for night. 

“What if he gets sick? Or what if he rolls off the changing table and breaks his leg?” Bram asks frantically. 

“Babe, Leah knows what to do in emergency situations. She’ll call us if anything goes wrong.” 

“But-”

“Bram, she carried him for nine months and didn’t hurt him one bit. I don’t think she’ll hurt him for a couple hours.” Simon says, putting his hand on his husband’s shoulder. 

“You’re right.” Bram sits down on the couch.

The doorbell rings. 

“That’s probably Leah” Simon says as he walks to the door. He opens it to see Leah standing their.

“Hey Si.” Leah says. 

“Hey Leah, come in” He holds the door open for her. Leah walks in and sees Bram on the couch “Hey Bram”

“Hey” Bram says, waving nervously. 

“He’s a nervous wreck” Simon whispers to Leah. 

“I am not!” Bram says, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

“Mhm” Simon turns back to Leah. “Okay, Eli is asleep but he probably won’t be for long. When he wakes up, change his diaper and let him hang out for a bit.”   
“No, he should go to sleep after she changes his diaper.” Bram says.    
“Bram, the kid should be able to open his eyes for a little bit” Simon says. 

Bram rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything.    
“You know who to call if anything goes wrong” Simon says. He turns to Bram. “Shall we head out?”    
Bram walks past Simon and goes out to the car. 

Simon sighs. “I could’ve sworn I married a guy.”

“Oh, don’t be too hard on him, this is his first night away from Eli.” Leah says. 

“Well, now he’s pissed at me” Simon says.

“You guys will be fine, you’ll probably be making out before you leave the driveway.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I’m always right” 

Simon gives Leah a look. Leah laughs. 

“Well thanks for watching Eli.”   
“No problem.” Simon and Leah hug. 

“Have fun!” Leah calls as Simon walks out the door. 

Eli starts crying. 

“This is going to be a long night.” Leah says as she runs upstairs. 


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a long ass time and the truth is I got no ideas! So please, please, PLEASE, give me suggestions, the writers block is real hunny


	11. Babysitting Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while and im so sorry about that! Schools been a bitch! But I'm back now and more chapters will be coming soon!

“How did you find the restaurant Si?” Bram ask as they walk out of the La Bonne Louie.

(Authors note: You get that Riverdale reference? If you don’t, just ignore me)

“Well it had great reviews on Yelp.” Simon says. Bram laughs. 

“Well I guess the reviews were right.” Bram says, kissing Simon’s cheek. 

Simon smiles. Bram pulls out his phone and checks for any messages from Leah about Eli. 

“Babe, this is the 5th time you’ve checked your phone.” Simon sighs. 

“I’m sorry honey. God, I wish I could stop worrying.” Bram looks down. 

“Hey, it’s normal for a parent to worry the first time they leave their child after they’re born. My dad told me my mom was so worried the first time they left me with a babysitter that she kept looking for a payphone to call the babysitter to ask if I was okay.” Simon says chuckling. 

Bram laughs. “That sounds like your mom.” 

Simon kisses Bram’s head. “Now how about we head home, before you burn your eyes off from looking at your phone.” 

**30 minutes later**

Simon and Bram walk in the house smiling. Leah walks over to them. 

“How was your night love birds?” Leah asks. 

“It was amazing.” Bram says. 

“The food was great.” Simon says. 

“That’s good.” Leah says smiling. 

“How was Eli?” Bram asks. 

“He was a little angel. He woke up a couple times. I had to change his diaper and feed all those times.”

“He’s a hungry little man.” Simon says.

“He definitely is.” Leah says laughing. 

“Well I’m glad he didn’t cause you any trouble.” Bram says smiling. 

Leah smiles “So are you guys gonna have anymore kids in the future?”

Simon looks at Bram. “That’s his decision.” 

“I’d love to have more kids. Our next one better be a girl that looks just like Si.” Bram says smiling at Simon. Simon smiles back. 

Leah smiles “You guys are cute. So cute that it makes me sick.” She says with a smirk. 

Simon chuckles along with Bram. 

“Thanks for babysitting Eli tonight Leah” Simon says.

“Oh no problem, it was surprisingly relaxing.” Leah says hugging Simon. 

Simon hugs back. Leah hugs Bram next. Bram hugs back. 

“Have a good night guys, hopefully with lots of boners!” Leah says smirking. 

Simon rolls his eyes and Bram chuckles. 

“Bye guys!” Leah says. 

“Bye!” Simon and Bram say at the same time. 

Leah walks out the door. Bram turns to Simon. 

“I say we go have some fun in bed” Bram smirks. 

“I’d like that” Simon smirks. 

Bram smiles. “Race you upstairs!” Bram runs upstairs. 

Simon smiles and races up after him. 


End file.
